game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Empire of Earth
Empire of Earth is a Real-Time Strategy game developed by Reconsoft LA and Co-Developed by NCS DevAid, and published by NINE100 Studios for Microsoft Windows, SteamOS, MacOS X and Linux. This the first RTS since 2008 that features the multi-epoch historical themed gameplay and story. It was scheduled to be released on August 20, 2017 Gameplay Empire of Earth features a complex micromanagement system, sophisticated combat system and extensive building system. The game's core gameplay are divided into section; In-Field and Grand Map mode. And there also other important aspect in the gameplay such as Resources, Epochs and Combat System. In-Field Gameplay In-Field Gameplay features a similar play like any other RTS, players built a specific building like civic, military and economic building, gather resources, create units and destroy enemy base. Population limit is based on how much house/apartements do you built. Grand Map mode This gameplay only specifically appears on World Conquest mode. In this mode, players were facing a huge map of the Earth with borders similar to RISK game and the appearance were varied depends on which era do you start from. (e.g.: if you start from Stone Age, most of the earth are only dotted with tiny colored spot since there's no modern nation yet.) In here players can only manage the rare resources and how it affect the gameplay when trying to conquer an area by doing the manual conquest (In-Field Gameplay). Players can also buy and store a Regiment that can be used to reinforce the conquest and/or defend their own territory. In the later age stage, player can also buy a Superweapon that can be used to defeat an enemy nation instantly but also lead to a great consenquences. Resources Resources are some sort material that required to built structures and train units. There are four basic resources: Food, Wood, Stone and Wealth. Food is required to train the human units, Wood used to built most of the structures, Stone used to built specific structure such as walls and castles/forts, and Wealth are required to train unit from Iron Age era ownards and Purchasing Research. There is also a "Advanced Resources" that only appears on the specific time. here's the list of the Special Resources: *Copper - Revealed soon as the player reach the Copper Age. *Tin *Iron - Revealed soon as the player reach the Iron Age. *Saltpeter *Coal *Alluminium *Uranium *Solar Cell Epochs The Epochs is a reference date that represent a time period in history. In Empire of Earth, Epoch serve as the progression throughout the gameplay. It affects your buildings, units, and many others in terms of both visual and stats as the players progress through it. The higher epochs the more variety and advanced options are available. There are 15 total epochs that included in Empire of Earth which covers the timeline from the dawn of human civilization to the far future. List of Epochs Combat System /Civilizations/ Campaign Mode Multiplayer Modding As confirmed by Ronald Watson, Empire of Earth will be supporting the player to mods and create their own custom contents then put it into the game. It will fully support Steam Workshop features once the game released. Development Gallery Video *E3 Teaser Trailer */Gamescom Cinematic Reveal Trailer/ Trivia Category:Games Category:Reconsoft